


Salazar Reborn

by BankaiGetsuga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BankaiGetsuga/pseuds/BankaiGetsuga
Summary: Salazar Slytherin was a great wizard. Many could attest to that.He gave a piece of his mind to the Sorting hat. The artifact that sort the children to their houses.1000 years later the hat still exists. It might be a bit worse for wear, but it performed its duties as it should. Or, that’s what Salazar would like to say. Now, as he sits beneath the hat in the body of one Harry Potter, he can only despair that the hat clearly had to much of Godrics influence.





	Salazar Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at actually writing something, so please leave a review if there is something I should change!  
> And English isn't my first language, so if there are any misspelled word just point them out to me!
> 
> xx  
> Getsuga

Salazar Slytherin was a great wizard. Many could attest to that, among them Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Together with them Salazar built and founded Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This school was to be a safe haven from young people blessed with magic. It was built to teach them how to control their powers, to learn them to not be afraid. It was also built to make a safe place to hide, hide from the muggles, those without magic, those who wished them harm.

Within Hogwarts each founder held responsibility over students sorted into their own house. The houses were there to bring like minded children together. Some wanted to fight, some sought knowledge, some wanted family and some strived to be great.  
To determine which house suited you the best, Salazar and the others gave a piece of their own minds to a hat. The hat would sort through memories and assign the house best suited. It was to be impartial.

1000 years later the hat still exists. It might be a bit worse for wear, but it performed its duties as it should. Or, that’s what Salazar would like to say. Now, as he sits beneath the hat in the body of one Harry Potter, he can only despair that the hat clearly had to much of Godrics influence.

 

__________________

 

“Potter, Harry”

The Great Hall was deathly quiet. As the boy took a step forward, whispers among the tables started. Minerva McGonagall stared as the boy, who looked so much like his father, sat himself on the stool in front of her. She had no more than placed the hat on his head before it started laughing.

 

___________________

 

Helena watched as the hat laughed. He had not done so for centuries. Not since her Mother and her friends were alive. She found it odd that it would laugh now, as it sat on this one boys head. She know who Harry Potter was of course, but she was dead, what did she care about what he did, about what he had done? She doesn’t speak to the children, not anymore. Last time she did, she was tricked and her mothers diadem was sullied.

 

__________________

 

_If you are done laughing at my behest, I’d like to be sorted now._

_Come now, Lord Slytherin! Must you ruin the most fun I’ve had in years? Composing a song only takes so much time._

_There are paintings as old as you in this castle, seek them out if you wish for companionship. And what was the meaning with sorting that Granger girl into Godrics house? Surely she was destined for Ravenclaw._

_She was adamant in where she wanted to be sorted, a lions heart if I ever saw one._

_I find that hard to fathom as it is our minds you see._

_My Lord knows what I mean._

_Yes, yes. Now sort me! I have been sitting here long enough._

_As you say. There is no house for you, other than….._

 

__________________

 

**“SLYTHERIN!”**

If the Hall was quiet before, it was more so now. Albus Dumbledore could only watch as the boy walked towards to house in Silver and Green. He had been certain that Harry Potter would be sorted into Gryffindor as his parents before him. He just hoped that it was not another Tom Riddle in the making. After all, Tom marked Harry as his equal.

 

___________________

 

Salazar, now Harry, smirked to himself. They wanted a Gryffindor, someone like Godric, a brave hero to save them all. They wouldn’t know what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> xx  
> Getsuga


End file.
